This invention relates to a tufting method of selectively forming cut pile and loop pile in the same row of stitching in a backing fabric.
In U.S. patent of R. T. Card, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,645, a method and apparatus for tufting cut pile and loop pile in the same row of stitching is disclosed. In that method, selective forming cut pile and loop pile depends on the pressure between a looper and a spring clip which is secured on the side face of the looper and is placed in a clearance between the arranged two loopers.
In U.S. patent of Paul E. Jolley and Robert T. Crumbliss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,347, a method and apparatus for tufting even level cut pile and loop pile in the same row of stitching is disclosed. In that method, selective forming cut pile and loop pile depends on selective opening and closing a gate which is constructed with a looper (hook) and a gate member placed in a clearance between the arranged two loopers.
But, so the finer a gauge of stitching row and the narrower a clearance between loopers, it is difficult to place a spring clip and a gate member between loopers, and it makes the gauge parts expensive to mount pivotably a gate member on the side of the looper like as a shears, a pinchers or a nippers, and further, such a gate member makes a tufting machine to be complicated and to be hard to deal with.